


Getting Comfortable

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Hand Kink, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Partner Swapping, Sexual Fantasy, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Peter's night together starts slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Comfortable

Sara sat on the edge of her bed in her favorite underwear set, kicking at the carpet with her bare foot. She looked down, admiring the pedicure she'd received earlier that day, especially for tonight. She hadn't really expected it to get noticed, but it made her feel good, doing something for herself, and she was especially fond of the pearlescent pink nail polish.

The longer she sat there, tracing designs in the carpet with her very pretty toe, the more insulted she began to feel. What the hell could Peter be doing in the bathroom all this time?

Other than rubbing one out, Sara thought with some skepticism. That would defeat the purpose of being there.

She wasn't entirely sure whose idea this was. Neal's, probably. Anytime ideas just seemed to appear in people's minds, it was probably the result of something Neal had said. But partner swapping certainly had seemed like a good idea at the time. It still seemed like a good idea. To her, at least.

Sara had been attracted to Peter since she met him, going to him for information about Neal Caffrey and the stolen Raphael, so she had been looking forward to this, maybe more than anyone of them. It was payoff for a six year long ridiculous, never-gonna-happen, but sometimes nice to think about crush.

She'd fantasized about it a hundred times. Peter's hands, with those blunt, strong fingers, hands she'd seen wrapped around the handle of a gun, hands that could touch his wife tenderly on the shoulder. They were workman's hands. In another time, Peter would have been blacksmith or a lumberjack, with dirt trapped in the crevices of his callused hands. She'd thought about what it would feel like for him to remove her underwear, pulling at the flimsy fabric with his strong hands, his skin warm against her thighs. She'd wondered how two of those thick fingers would feel pushed deep inside her.

She doubted Neal and Elizabeth were having this problem. In fact, she knew they weren't. While Sara and Peter had been drinking on her sofa, Elizabeth sent him a picture of her feet in strappy high heels with her panties around her ankles.

Sara's underwear was still securely on her body.

Finally, there was a click and the bathroom door opened. She sat up straighter as Peter stepped into her bedroom.

"Wow," he murmured, taking in the sight of her pink and black lingerie. "You look..."

"Yeah?" Sara smiled. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm... it's been a long time since I've done this with anyone other than my wife. I'm a little jumpy."

Sara got to her feet and closed the gap between their bodies. She put her hands to his chest, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. This close, she could appreciate the scent of him, his soap underlined by an unidentifiable, masculine smell. Sweat, maybe. How nervous was he?

"I can help you with that," she said, slipping one plastic button from its hole.

Peter placed his hands over hers, stopping her from opening his shirt further. "Sara, I don't know if I can do this."

Elizabeth had warned her that this could happen. _Don't let him talk you out of it,_ had been El's advice. _Give him an opening to make the first move. Once he's comfortable, it'll be easy._

Sara had tried to start the relaxation process with imported beer that Peter seemed to like, conversation that was far too work-related for both of them considering the circumstances, and the photo Elizabeth had sent seemed to cement that he was allowed to not only be there, but enjoy himself, and he had seemed to be all right.

Until they actually got to the bedroom portion of the show.

"We can take it slow," Sara said, feeling a shiver run through her at the contact. She wondered how to delicately suggest that he throw her on the bed and fuck her until she screamed. "How do you feel about kissing?"

"I... I like kissing," Peter replied, as though he were telling her he liked something broad and mundane like music or television.

"Okay." She smiled and pulled him gently toward the bed. She sat down and he leaned over her, pressing his mouth to hers. She could have come right then, just off the touch of his lips and the jolt of energy rushing through her body. Her hands went to his shirt again, pulling at the buttons.

Peter pulled back. He swallowed audibly and said, "I'm sorry, I..."

This was not the commanding, yet gentle man of her fantasies. This was some lost puppy dog who was, quite honestly, starting to get on her nerves. But she hadn't achieved anything in her life by giving up, and she wasn't one to throw in the towel.

Sara scooted back away from him. "Let's try something else." She motioned to the end of the bed. "Sit there. And stay."

Peter blinked, but did as she told him. He set his hands on the top of his thighs, rubbing his palms against the fabric of his trousers.

"You don't have to do anything except keep your eyes on me," Sara said, "but it's important you don't look away. You can do that, right?"

He nodded. "No problem."

"Good." She leaned back against the pillows and lifted her hips to pull off her panties. Taking them off in front of Peter wasn't the same as him removing them for her, but it would have to do. She spread her legs and dipped her middle finger into her slit, easily locating her clit.

It wasn't how she'd seen things going. It wasn't anything like the fantasies she and Neal had shared back and forth about Peter, and she certainly didn't have anything that would make Neal jealous. She wanted Peter balls deep inside her, for herself, and so she could tell Neal how good his cock felt, bragging until Neal was driven crazy with how much _he_ wanted Peter's cock, and fucked her hard in the ass. She'd been looking forward to that almost as much as she'd been anticipating tonight.

But nothing ever went according to plan.

Sara settled her eyes on Peter's hands, those gorgeous hands she wanted on her. She rubbed two fingers over her clit, imagining they were just one of his, touching her, skilled, knowing when to shift from the left side to the right. She looked up to his lips that had felt so good against her own, and wondered what that mouth could do to her cunt.

When she looked him the eye, she relaxed. It was working. His eyes were dark and he was rubbing the front of his pants with one hand, but she could see the growing bulge there. That gorgeous tongue of his darted out to lick his lower lip.

She moaned, tilting her head back into the pillow. She wanted his tongue on her, licking the hollow of her neck and teasing her nipples. She wanted to know every salacious word and erotic nothing Peter could drum up. She wanted him rough and fast. She wanted him to want her the way she'd been craving him for all these years, and to show him what _her_ dirty little mouth was capable of doing.

"Stop," Peter said, his voice heavy with arousal. "Let me."

Sara opened her eyes and shook her head. "No," she said. It felt too good to stop. There was no way she could make herself stop, not when she'd come this far, and not when she had get there by herself. He hadn't earned a place to tell her what to do. Not here.

Peter moved forward, leaning over her, his body lurching between her spread knees, and he grabbed her around the wrist. He pulled her hand away and licked the length of her wet fingers. "Stop."

She gasped, her cunt clenching at the sensation of his tongue against her skin. She looked up at him, at those hungry eyes, and all of a sudden, she felt vulnerable under him. She was all but naked, and Peter was more than capable of overpowering her, his firm grip around her arm already feeling like it could bruise.

Now, this was more like it.

Peter pinned her arms above her head and held her down. "Got you," he said with a wicked grin.

 _No_ , Sara thought as Peter shoved a hard, searing kiss to her mouth. _I got you._


End file.
